A Guerreira de Valinor
by Elenedhel Voronwien
Summary: Uma história cheia de conflitos,traição,guerra,amor e paixão...Espero que gostem dessa incrível guerreira que conquistou o amor de um importante e cobiçado elfo. Agradeço desde já as pessoas que tiverem a paciência para ler...e espero reviews!
1. Chapter 1

A Guerreira de Valinor

**Capítulo 1**

Eram tempos difíceis pois, Sauron havia retornado e elfos e homens se uniram em uma grande guerra chamada de Guerra da Última Aliança, o objetivo era destruir o Inimigo que assombrava á todos.

**Eles conseguiram destruir O Senhor do Escuro mas também sofreram perdas irreparáveis, grandes líderes e guerreiros morreram, Gil-Galad, Elendil e Oropher entre outros.**

**Então Thranduil filho de Oropher voltou para a casa com seu exército diminuído, e todos do Reino da Floresta Verde sentiram pesar pela morte de seu Rei. Agora quem lideraria a todos os elfos da floresta seria o príncipe, Thranduil.**

**Ele contava com o apoio e amizade de Voronwë,um dos guerreiros do reino(o melhor, só comparado talvez á Thranduil) que também havia lutado na Guerra da Última Aliança mas, havia sobrevivido.Enfim, ele era o melhor amigo de Thranduil.**

**Acorreu que, um dia o rei enviou Voronwë como mensageiro até Valfenda para tratar assuntos políticos com Elrond, mas o guerreiro teve uma surpresa do destino, lá ele encontrou uma linda donzela chamada Elruwien, que pertencia á raça dos noldor.E então Voronwë se apaixonou pois, a elfa era de fato uma das mais lindas elfas que ainda habitava a Terra-Média, ela tinha longos cabelos ondulados da cor castanha clara e olhos muito azuis, sua pele era alva e possuía uma voz doce e suave.**

**Elruwien vendo Voronwë também se apaixonou mas não queria se juntar a ele porque ela já estava cansada da Terra-Média e desejava partir e sabia que ele ainda gostaria de ficar mais um pouco.O que aconteceu foi que , Voronwë estava tão apaixonado que decidira partir para Valinor se ela se juntasse á ele.Então, o poderoso guerreiro se despediu de seu amigo Thranduil e partiu junto com sua amada para as Terras Imortais.**

**Depois de alguns anos, nasceu em Valinor a Filha de Voronwë e Elruwien, seu nome era Elenedhel.Todos que a viam se encantavam pois ela tinha a pele alva e cabelos como o de sua mãe mas, o que mais chamavam a atenção eram seus grandes olhos verdes como os de seu pai só que mais brilhantes.No entanto, ela tinha uma personalidade forte e desde pequena já mostrava isso, pois ela adorava a luta com espadas, características que herdou de seu pai.Então, Voronwë ensinou-a a lutar, pois assim ele matava as saudades em seu coração dos tempos em que era conhecido como guerreiro e também (embora ele não assumisse) ele adorava ver que a filha se interessava pelas mesmas coisas que ele, na verdade, ele sentia muito orgulho dela e adorava mostrar para os outros elfos como sua filha manuseava tal arma com invejável habilidade para sua idade, sabem como é, coisa de pai.**

**Passado algum tempo Voronwë decidiu voltar para a Terra-Média para convencer Thranduil a largar seu reino e conduzir seu povo aos Portos pois, ele sabia o que havia acontecido, ele sabia que uma sobra se espalhava pela Floresta e que um grande mal estaria por vir.**

**Mas ele teve uma surpresa ao receber a notícia de que sua filha também gostaria de ir junto com ele, claro que a resposta foi não mas, a menina insistiu tanto que ele não resistiu afinal, ele sempre fazia suas vontades, pai coruja.Então, ele e sua filha voltaram para a Terra-Média.**

Capítulo 2

(Primeiros anos da Terceira Era)

**Voronwë estava montado em seu cavalo e ao seu lado estava Elenedhel, durante toda a viagem pela floresta a menina observava tudo, desde as árvores até os animais estranhos que via, e também ouvia sons estranhos.**

**Minha filha, vê como aqui até as criações de Yavanna são diferentes?...**

**É uma pena pois, esse lugar não me parece de todo mal. – Voronwë se surpreendeu com a resposta da filha, como ela pode saber uma coisa dessas?Ele começava a se arrepender de ter levado a filha nessa viagem, ele temia que ela conhecesse o mal tão cedo.**

**Você tem razão minha filha - ele disse apenas, existia mesmo coisas boas naquela floresta – Elene, veja!Já estamos chegando.**

**Elenedhel olhou em frente e pode ver os portões do rei, havia uma ponte que cruzava o rio, este tinha a água negra ,ela também viu alguns elfos em frente ao grande portão de madeira. Eles pararam em frente dos guardas e um deles reconheceu o guerreiro;**

**Ilúvatar ! Voronwë ?Não posso acreditar, você não tinha partido para Valinor?- o guarda estava confuso .**

**Sim mellon-nîn, vim porque tenho assuntos importantes á tratar com o Rei.- disse rindo da cara do guarda que mais parecia estar vendo o espírito do guerreiro – Vamos, me deixe passar e matar a saudade de minha terra.**

**O guarda abriu o portão e Voronwë e sua filha entraram.A pequena elfa olhava tudo, deslumbrada, com o palácio, e seu pai sorria ao ver que a filha estava gostando e por ela mesma poder constatar que, como ela mesma disse, ainda existia coisas boas naquela terra.**

**Eles foram ao gabinete, lá encontraram outro guarda junto á porta e, a reação deste não foi diferente da do outro guarda, depois de se recuperar da "surpresa", ele foi falar com seu rei e se demorou lá dentro, provavelmente Thranduil estaria surpreso como todos os outros, Voronwë se divertia imaginando a cara de espanto do todo sério rei da floresta.Depois de algum tempo...**

**Voronwë, o rei o aguarda.- disse o guarda.**

**Voronwë achou melhor alertar a filha do gênio do rei.Visto que as crianças não se agradavam muito com a presença deste, digamos que, "ele colocava medo " nos pequenos.**

**Querida, por favor tente não se intimidar...**

**Há motivos pra isso, ada?**

**Ele se abaixou e como se estivesse contando um segredo disse baixo :**

_**Muitos, isto é, se Thranduil não mudou seu jeito de ser...e isso é praticamente impossível, eu acho...- ele estava rindo**_** – ele tem uma cara assim... de poucos amigos- ele fazia as caretas, imitando o rei e a menina ria muito – Às vezes parece que ele vai te comer vivo mas, ele é um bom elfo, um ótimo governante e amigo.É só você se comportar, ser uma boa menina.**

**Já sei ada. O senhor quer que eu fique como se fosse uma das estátuas do nosso jardim, tudo bem, eu sei fazer isso – ela se lembrou das inúmeras vezes que teve que esquecer o seu lado "guerreira aventureira" para se portar como uma "verdadeira donzela" quando estava diante de um elfo importante em uma festa onde havia vários destes ou diante de um dos Valar.**

**Você me entendeu...- ele se divertia com a filha e adorava seu senso de humor, muitas vezes sarcástico que, por sinal, o fazia lembrar uma certa pessoa.- Vamos entrar agora está bem?**

**Sim ada.**


	2. Chapter 2

(No gabinete do Rei)

r(No gabinete do Rei)

Elenedhel e seu pai entraram no gabinete e ela ficou surpresa com a luxuosidade do lugar.As paredes verdes, muitos quadros retratando a história de Mirkwood, estantes com vários livros e uma mesa de madeira com duas cadeiras e uma grande cujo estofado era marrom, verde e havia desenhos de galhos e folhas em dourado.Atrás da mesa de madeira havia uma porta-janela enorme e da sacada podia-se ver todo o pátio do palácio.

**Mas mais surpresa ela ficou quando viu um elfo que estava na sacada virar-se para seu pai.Ele era alto e tinha longos cabelos prata e olhos incrivelmente verdes.Usava uma túnica verde com detalhes em marrom, e tinha um ar arrogante e nobre dos Dias Antigos mas, também tinha um ar de guerreiro.**

**A menina agora estava parada segurando a mão do pai de boca aberta. Sim, ele dá medo mas com certeza deve ser um grande rei, pensou a elfinha.**

** Voronwë ... Como? Você não tinha?... – o rei estava sem fala, espantado e ao mesmo tempo feliz por rever seu melhor amigo.**

** Thranduil, mellon nîn... – também estava emocionado e mal podia falar.**

**Os dois se abraçaram, como á muito não o faziam.A última vez que isso ocorrera foi quando Voronwë partiu para Valinor.**

** Meu amigo e rei, estava com muitas saudades... saudades da minha terra, minha querida Greenwood.!**

** Voronwë, estou muito feliz em revê-lo mas...eu o conheço.Vamos, me diga, qual o assunto importante você me traz.**

** Como você sabe disso?Nunca pensei que prestasse tanta atenção em mim...- riu-se o guerreiro.**

** Mellon, não é hora para as suas brincadeiras.Sei que você veio até á mim por um motivo grave, caso contrário, não traria uma criança com você!**

**Foi aí que Voronwë se deu conta de que não havia apresentado a filha ainda.**

**Thranduil, essa linda elfinha é minha filha Elenedhel. **

**Então Thranduil chegou mais perto de Elenedhel e lhe estendeu mão, cumprimentando - a ao modo dos homens.**

**Muito prazer senhorita Elenedhel, sou Thranduil Oropherion Rei dos Elfos no norte da Grande Floresta Verde!**

**E, surpreendendo Thranduil que pensou que a menina ia se esconder atrás do pai como muitas outras crianças fizeram quando o viram, ela estendeu a mão para ele.**

** Muito prazer majestade, sou Elenedhel Voronwien! – ela disse olhando para os olhos do rei.**

**Thranduil sorriu – Voronwë sua filha é linda realmente mas vejo que ela não é como as outras senhoritas.**

**Isso senhor é porque sou uma guerreira! **

**Isso era verdade pois Voronwë ensinava á filha usar a espada, pois ele sentia saudades do tempo de guerreiro e esse era um jeito de amenizar a vontade de que seu coração tinha de voltar para Terra Média e lutar, mas ele também também começou a ensina-la porque percebia que a menina tinha interesse e talento para o manejo das armas.**

**Voeonwë riu: **

** É verdade e apesar de ainda não ter aprendido tudo, ela é ótima com a espada! Ele se orgulhava muito de sua filha ter a mesma paixão em comum á ele.**

** Então senhorita Elenedhel, espero vê-la usando suas armas e, talvez te-la ao meu lado em uma batalha!**

**Nesse momento os olhos da menina brilharam e ela já se imaginava ao lado do rei, combatendo o inimigo mas, seu painão gostou das palavras do amigo e principalmente da reação da filha ao ouvi-las.**

** Isso não será possível Thranduil – disse visivelmente incomodado – pois quando a ensinei a lutar minha intenção era de distraí-la, era apenas um passatempo... Não quero que Elene lute em nenhuma batalha.**

**O brilho dos olhos da elfinha se apagaram, ela ficou chateada e isso não passou desapercebido.Seu pai tratou logo de mudar de assunto.**

** E você mellon, se casou ou depois que eu fui embora as ellith ficaram inconformadas e se entregaram á Mandos? – ele adorava provocar o rei, lembrando-o de que as elfas sempre ficavam "loucas" quando Voronwë estava em Mirkwood, apesar do rei também ser um dos alvos preferidos das elfas.**

** Felizmente encontrei uma que tinha bom censo, e bom gosto, para querer apenas á mim – ele sorriu – mas ela morreu depois de alguns anos. – o rei agora estava triste.**

** Sinto muito – ele não podia deixar de se sentir culpado pela tristeza do rei afinal, foi ele que começou aquela conversa.Voronwë, você é um idiota!**

** Mas ela me deixou um filho...Legolas. – ele se alegrava ao falar do único a quem amava.**

** Isso é muito bom...nós dois já somos pais!**

** É, nossos filhos devem ter quase a mesma idade.**

** Legolas...- disse pensativo – com certeza não foi você que escolheu o nome.**

** Não, foi a mãe dele, ela era uma silvestre.**

** Bem, isso explica o porque do nome. Onde está o garoto?**

** Deve estar em seu quarto ou no jardim, não sei ao certo.Mas venham, vocês devem estar cansados, vou mandar que lhe mostrem seus quartos.**

** Você quis dizer o NOSSO quarto – disse olhando pra filha – nós ficamos no mesmo quarto...Elruwien me fez prometer que não desgrudaria de Elene.**

**O rei riu-se: **

** Sei, caso contrário ela viria atrás de você com os 14 Valas junto!**

** É... você brinca né? Mas eu não duvido de que ela o faça –riu lembrando das loucuras que a mulher disse que era capaz de fazer pela filha – Aquela elfa é doida!**

**Thranduil riu mais ainda e até a menina se divertia agora.Dois amigos completamente diferentes.Dois amigos completamente iguais.**

** Vamos Voronwë e... senhorita – disse olhando para menina mais uma vez.**

**(No quarto)**

**Pai e filha já estavam deitados prontos para dormir quando a menina disse:**

** Ada, ele não é tão ruim quanto você disse que era.**

**Voronwë sorriu e abraçou a filha, esperando que o sono lhes viesse.**


	3. Chapter 3

( Jardim do Palácio )

**( Jardim do Palácio )**

**Não parecia fazer parte daquele lugar, o jardim e o palácio eram tão bonitos que pareciam que não pertenciam aquela floresta sombria, pensou Elenedhel.**

**Ela estava sentada sobre a grama e olhando as flores debaixo de uma grande árvore que possuía flores vermelhas. Foi quando uma flor caiu em sua cabeça, ela olhou para cima, estranhando aquilo pois, ainda era primavera e o outono demoraria á chegar.**

**Ela forçou um pouco a vista de e viu, lá em cima, nos últimos galhos da árvore um menino sentado bem acima de sua cabeça.**

** Hei você aí em cima!- chamou ela**

**E o meninonão respondeu, apenas desceu da árvore rapidamente e ficou a observá-la.**

** Qual é o seu nome? **

** Legolas. – ele disse um pouco tímido.**

** Você é o filho do rei, não?**

** Sim sou eu... e você, quem é?**

** Me chamo Elenedhel, filha de Voronwë.**

** Voronwë...o guerreiro?**

** Sim.**

**Legolas ficou surpreso, por Eru, ele estava mesmo diante da filha de seu segundo maior ídolo?Sempre ouvira seu pai e outros habitantes do palácio mencionar o nome de Voronwë , um dos guerreiros mais ferozes da Terra-Média.**

**Você está bem?- perguntou a menina despertando o elfinho de seus devaneios.**

**Sim... é que eu já ouvi tantas histórias sobre seu pai que duvidava que ele existisse!**

**A garota sorriu, era sempre bom ouvir elogios mas, quando os elogios eram para seu pai eram bem melhores do que se fosse para ela própria, ela adorava o pai e o admirava, por isso, ela se deliciava quando alguém falava bem dele.**

**Legolas ao vê-la sorrir ficou totalmente o ela era linda!**

** Eu também já cheguei a duvidar que o rei Thranduil existisse...**

** Meu pai? Por quê? – perguntou ele não tão surpreso quanto ela gostaria.**

**Bem, meu pai me falava dele, falava que ele era um grande rei e ótimo guerreiro, duvidava que alguém com essas duas qualidades pudesse existir.**

**Agora quem sorria era Legolas.A garota olhou pra ele e foi sua vez de enrubescer, então ela desviou o olhar pras flores ao seu lado.**

** Você gosta delas?**

** Sim, as rosas brancas são as minhas preferidas.- disse sorrindo**

** Eu sei onde tem uma roseira branca...vem comigo!**

Ela o seguiu com uma certa empolgação e quando chegaram á parte do jardim que estava a roseira ela parou, surpresa.

Aqui estão!- ele foi até a roseira e apanhou uma rosa, era a mais bonita, e entregou á Elenedhel.

** Obrigada- agradeceu com um sorriso tímido, seu rosto estava levemente vermelho.Acontece que ele havia se ferido por um dos espinhos ao apanhar a rosa e ela viu.**

**Rapidamente pegou a fita que estava em sua cintura, fazia parte do vestido mas ela odiava, por isso ela não se demorou em arranca-la e amarrar no dedo do dele.**

** Obrigado – ele estava hipnotizado por aqueles olhos verdes, pela sensação das delicadas mãos nas suas.**

** O que você faz pra se divertir aqui? – ela não havia notado o que acabara de despertar nele.**

** Bem, eu... subo nas árvores.**

** Legal, então vamos lá!**

** Mas você é uma menina, não vai conseguir.- ele brincou, queria provocá-la.**

** Quem disse? – ela sorriu, sabia o que ele estava fazendo.**

**Rapidamente ela correu pra uma árvore que estava ali perto e em poucos segundos já estava no galho mais alto.Legolas subiu logo depois dela.**

**Eles ficaram conversando e se divertindo a tarde inteira.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Gabinete de Thranduil)**

** - Não posso Voronwë! – disse o rei já alterado**

** - Deixe de ser cabeça dura Thranduil, conduza esse povo para paz de uma vez por todas! Leve-os para os Portos!**

** - Não! Eu não vou abandonar a floresta, o reino que meu pai com tanto esforço construiu e desde então eu o mantenho protegido. Eu sou rei deles e além disso, eles não querem sair daqui – estava de costas para o amigo, não gostava de discutir com Voronwë e aquele gesto significava que a última palavra fora dada por ele, não queria mais discutir.**

** - Errado, você não quer sair.- Thranduil encarou o amigo.**

**– Eu te entendo meu amigo...- Voronwë ponderou suas palavras, não queria brigar com o rei.  
**

** - Não você não me entende!- o rei fechou os olhos, estava cansado – Nem mesmo você mellon nin.**

** - Tudo bem... eu desisto! – como era difícil aconselhar o rei, ele nunca escutava! – Nunca em toda minha longa existência encontrei alguém tão cabeça dura como você.**

**Thranduil se magoou ao ouvir isso, não pelo significado das palavras, ele bem sabia que era verdade, mas sim pelo tom de voz que o guerreiro usou.Seu amigo estava decepcionado.Claro, ele não demonstrou isso, sua expressão continuava a mesma e sua opinião também.**

**Voronwë começou a rir.**

** - Tolice a minha pensar que conseguiria mudar sua opinião.**

** - É, tem pessoas que acham que podem tudo, até mudar minha opinião.- com um tom de deboche.**

** - Fazer o que? Sou acostumado a ter esperanças em questões que até mesmo Eru não teria.- agora o rei ria junto com o amigo deixando por alguns instantes as questões importantes de lado para apreciar a companhia e o bom humor do guerreiro.**


End file.
